


Who?

by hiro_kuroru



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiro_kuroru/pseuds/hiro_kuroru
Summary: [Name], bertemu secara langsung dengan para karakter Anime favoritnya.





	Who?

Seorang gadis berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya. Beberapa atau mungkin banyak karakter laki-laki dari beberapa anime berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan langsung menariknya ke halaman belakang. Dan selanjutnya ia melihat karakter lain berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Salah satu dari mereka bilang jika mereka ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi otak gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berada di dunia nyata? Mereka hanya gambar dua dimensi bukan?

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai, [Name]?" suara itu datang dari pria bertubuh tegap, dengan rambut pajang hitam. Memakai seragam kapten.

"Tentu saja dia menyukaiku," seseorang berkulit dim dengan rambut navy memleuk gadis itu dari belakang.

Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Lepaskan dia, Daiki... atau kau mau tau akibatnya?" ujar pemuda berambut krimson, dengan mata heterokom yang menatap tajam pada pemuda yang dipanggil Daiki.

Dengan segera pemuda bernama Daiki itu melepas gadis itu dari pelukannya. Ia tidak angin Mati.

"Nah, [Name]... kau harus menjawab pertanyaan kami," ucap-perintah pemuda berambut krimson tersebut.

"Maksud kalian apa? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap gadis itu bingung.

"Kau menyukai siapa diantara kami, huh? Jawab saja, bodoh!" ucap pria pendek-eh, maaf maksudku pria dengan 3DMG di kedua sisi pinggangnya, dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara kasar pada wanita," ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucatnya, manik matanya kini berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Siapa peduli." pria dengan 3DMG bergumam.

"Cepatlah [Name]," ucap pria berambut perak dengan dua telinga anjing di atas kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai kalian semua, karna kalian mempunyai sifat yang unik?" jawab gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Seharusanya aku tidak perlu ikut kemari," ucap pemuda berambut pirang frustasi.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari Sting?" ucap pria berambut pirang lainnya dengan tatto seperti petir di antara mata kanannya. Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti pria tersebut.

"Laxus, tenanglah!" teriak gadis itu.

Pria pirang itu menoleh pada gadis itu. Tak lama mencul rona merah di pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku menculiknya saja," gumam seseorang berambut biru laut dengan topeng bertengger(?) di sebelah wajahnya.

"Dengar, aku menyukai kalian dengan berbagai sifat kalian," ucap gadis itu.

"Yang paling kau sukai [Name]!" seru Pemuda bernama Daiki.

"Yang paling ku sukai?" ucap gadis itu pelan.

Mereka mengangguk.

"um. Yang paling aku sukai adalah, Itachi" ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu menunduk, semu merah mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Dia tidak ada disini [Name]! Yang berada di hadapan mu saat ini!" seru Pemuda bernama daiki lagi.

"Aku menyukai Daiki, juga Levi," ucap gadis itu menjawab.

Pemuda bernama Daiki itu mulai tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan pria bernama Levi hanya membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Tapi, Aku juga menyukai Grimmjow dan Laxus." ucap gadis itu masih dengan kepala menunuduk.

Memainkan Jari jarinya gugup.

Sedangkan para karakter laki-laki anime berteriak frustasi melihat betapa manis sikap gadis tersebut. Rasanya mereka ingin mengunci gadis itu dengan diri mereka di ruangan mereka masing masing. Lalu memeluk gadis itu, dan tidak melepasnya.

"[Name], Kau harus memilih satu diantara kami" ucap Laxus yang sudah berada selangkah didepan yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa Laxus. Kalian adalah karakter Favorit ku. Dan aku bingung jika harus memilih." ucap gadis itu pelan. Kepalanya sudah terangkat untuk menatap para karakter pria di beberapa anime tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalian kembali ke dunia kalian. Maafkan aku." ucap gadis itu.

Mereka hanya bisa menyetujui apa yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Memang benar, tidak seharusnya mereka berada disini.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah repotrepot datang kesini. Dan sekali lagi maaf." ucap gadis itu lagi.

Lalu ia memberi pelukan hangat pada mereka satu persatu.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian" ucap gadis itu dikuti senyum manis di bibir pink miliknya.

"Sampai jumpa." ucap gadis itu akhirnya sebelum para karakter tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

Finish.


End file.
